Impossible
by rukiia.kuchiki.fukutaicho
Summary: Petit défi en one-shot, traitant le thème de l'amour impossible. Gaara et Naruto, du point de vue de Gaara.


Bonsoir tous le monde ! Voici mon tout premier One Shot sur ce fandom. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration pour mes écrits en cours et ai donc demandé à deux amies de me donner un thème ou autres choses à respecter. On m'a dit "Amour impossible", puis "Gaara et Naruto mais du point de vue de Gaara".  
Donc voici ce que j'ai réussi à faire  
J'espère que ce ne sera pas OOC, j'ai essayé au mieux. Mais honnêtement je ne me suis jamais retrouvée de ce genre de situation alors j'ai bien peiné !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bisous !

* * *

 _ **Tu m'a "sauvé" ...**_

Il y a plusieurs années de cela je t'ai rencontré. Garçon naïf que je trouvais vraiment abruti au premier abord. Puis j'ai fini par remarquer que nous avions le même regard, la solitude en nous, nous ayant rongés, mutilés de l'intérieur.. Mais toi tu ne cherchais pas vengeance à contrario de moi qui me suis laissé dévorer par la haine, qui répandait la mort autour de moi, savourant ces instants, m'éloignant ainsi des autres qui après tout ne voulaient pas de moi le démon qui risquait leur perte. J'étais devenu un vrai sociopathe, solitaire.

Notre rencontre, ton discours à mon égard.. Tu a sût me faire changer et voir les choses autrement. L'homme que je suis a radicalement changé. Après ma mort, à mon réveil et à mon retour au village j'ai réalisé que j'étais aimé ou du moins respecté par beaucoup, bien que mon rôle de Kazekage en soit la raison pour la plupart, je n'inspirais plus la crainte et on me faisais enfin confiance. J'étais complètement renfermé sur moi même...Tu te rends compte? Même mes propres frère et soeur étaient terrifiés par ma personne.. Mon nom signifie "le démon qui n'aime que lui-même". Il n'a désormais plus aucun sens et c'est tout cela c'est grâce à toi...

Grâce à toi... Je crois que je te dois absolument tout, en fin de compte..  
Avant de te rencontrer, si on m'avais dit que je serais prêt à me sacrifier pour mon village pour autrui... Je crois que j'aurais éclaté de rire et aurait traité la personne de fou, avant de probablement l'éliminer...

Apprendre que quelqu'un d'autre a put vivre cette amère solitude, cette souffrance, a été un véritable choc pour moi.  
Je me souviens de cette discussion que j'ai eu avec Kankuro... Je lui avait dit ceci : "J'aimerais tellement me sentir accepté… je serais prêt à tous les efforts pour que ça marche. C'est Naruto Uzumaki qui m'a fait changer d'avis. Faire partie d'un groupe ? Jusqu'à présent il n'y avait que la haine et mes désirs de vengeance qui me reliaient aux gens, mais en le voyant tout a changé. Il est si proche de ses compagnons ! C'en est bouleversant. Ça peut sembler ridicule mais aujourd'hui j'ai compris une chose… la tristesse et le chagrin, mais aussi la joie… toutes ces choses ne valent rien si on ne les partage pas avec quelqu'un"

Toi qui a toujours été là pour quiconque en avait besoin, avec ce sourire qui t'illumine toujours autant peu importe les circonstances. Toi le porteur d'espoir. La personne sur qui on peut tous compter. Cette énergie si caractéristique qui fait tourner la tête.

Plusieurs années sont passées depuis notre rencontre, oui... Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverais mais.. J'ai reçu ton invitation, celle pour ton mariage. Si tu savais.. A quel point mon coeur s'est serré en cet instant... Je n'avais pas encore compris mais je viens de réaliser tellement de choses... Je tenais à toi bien plus qu'à un simple ami. J'ai mal. Mon coeur saigne plus fort et d'une manière brutale comme qu'il ne l'a jamais fait. C'est un véritable coup de massue pour moi... Je savais que cette fille te poursuivait depuis l'académie, je savais aussi que tu n'y prêtait aucune attention alors je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu venir.. Et je ne savais pas. Pas du tout que cela me ferais aussi mal.. Que je ressentais ça pour toi, ça non plus je ne le savais pas ! Je me sens au bord du gouffre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on est censé faire dans ces cas là. En parler? Pour qui vais-je passer.. Cela est contre nature dans bien trop d'esprits et cela ne passerait pas pour la personne la plus importante du village. Non vraiment je suis bloqué.

Nous sommes similaires en de nombreux points comme des alter-égo. Même taille, même poids, tous les deux fils du Kage de notre village... Sans parler bien évidemment de ce si lourd passé.  
Je pense vraiment à des choses puériles...  
Terré dans ma salle de bain, assis au sol, devant mon lavabo, les bras autour de mes genoux, tête enfouie.  
Tu te maries dans deux semaines. Une grosse boule se créée dans ma gorge et je sens ma poitrine se serrer.. Avant de craquer.  
De lourdes larmes coulent sur mes joues, comme jamais elles n'avaient coulées avant et là, je craque, je hurle, ne pouvant plus rien retenir malgré ma mâchoire et mes poings serrés. Cette boule si grosse dans ma gorge et ma poitrine m'étouffant.

Je prie tellement pour que personne ne m'entende. Je suis perdu. Ne sachant quoi faire... A part évacuer tout ce que je ressens...  
Je ne pourrais jamais être à tes côtés.. ça fait si mal. Pourquoi... Pourquoi ?! Mes larmes continuent de couler, redoublant d'intensité. Je n'aurais jamais crû cela possible..

 _ **Et pourtant...**_

Shukaku n'est plus là pour me protéger.. Ma mère n'est pas là pour m'aider, je pense que elle, elle aurait pût me comprendre et surtout sans me juger... Penser à elle me plonge encore plus profondément dans le désespoir. Et Temari est aux côtés de Shikamaru désormais. Elle songe même vivre là bas.. Kankuro est à mes côtés au bureau, mais je n'arrive pas encore bien à communiquer normalement avec lui, notamment sur les choses que je ressens et surtout sur ce qui me fait aussi mal.. Puis j'ai bien trop peur de ce qu'il peut penser.

Mes pensées partent dans tous les sens.. De manière complètement décousues... ça ne va pas du tout, je deviens fou, perdu dans le flou... Je suis tellement pathétique, je fais pitié...  
Des souvenirs nous liants passent en boucle dans ma tête, un maigre sourire s'étirant sur mes lèvres, sentant le goût salé de mes larmes. Je suis complètement perdu dans ma nostalgie. Le temps s'écoulant, de façon inexorable, me rapprochant de la déchéance.  
Je devrais être heureux de te savoir heureux, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Hinata est parfaite pour toi, elle saura canaliser ton énergie débordante, te réconforter quand tu n'aura pas le moral, saura te chérir jusqu'à la toute fin, t'apportera des enfants aussi.. Choses que je n'aurais probablement jamais pu t'apporter. Sauf de l'amour inconditionnel, peut-être même plus fort que celui qu'elle saura t'apporter.

Relevant légèrement la tête, la vue complètement brouillée par ces larmes qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter, un bout de verre non ramassé de ce matin, brillant par le reflet de l'ampoule attire mon attention. J'ai cassé mon verre après m'être brossé les dents ce matin. Après avoir appris la nouvelle, ce verre m'a échappé des mains tout comme cette situation actuelle, qui m'échappe, me glisse d'entre les mains.  
J'ai essayé de faire bonne figure aujourd'hui mais j'ai fini par m'enfuir et me cacher ici... Mon frère doit me chercher. Je ne veux pas l'inquiéter mais... Je peine à refaire surface, le poids de la nouvelle m'écrasant complètement.  
Je me saisis de cet objet et comme un toc, je commence à jouer avec. D'abord je le fait passer et tourner machinalement entre mes doigts, me faisant de légères coupures laissant une légère sensation de picotement. Étrangement, je trouve cela agréable.  
Attrapant de manière plus ferme ce petit éclat, je coupe légèrement le dessus de ma main.  
Puis commence à le faire le long de mon bras, d'une de mes cuisses puis mon ventre, ne pensant plus à rien. Sensation grisante, comme libératrice. J'appuie de plus en plus tout en multipliant les traces rouges.  
J'observe mon sang couler, il y en a beaucoup. Beaucoup... Je ne pense plus qu'à ton sourire, ta gaieté, ta naïveté si touchante mais aussi ton sérieux.  
Je deviens fou... Je perd la tête. Je hurle de désespoir tout en tranchant une dernière fois ma chair, répandant une flaque de liquide pourpre tout autour de moi. Je sombre. Ma conscience sombre. Tout devient flou, tout tourne, je tente de changer de position mais échoue lamentablement, me faisant lourdement tomber en arrière.  
Je veillerais toujours sur toi..  
Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement... Adieu, ô mon amour, malheureusement impossible, inavoué et si douloureux. Un dernier souffle s'échappant de mes lèvres, celles que j'aurais tant aimé sceller avec les tiennes, je vois ton visage souriant et plein de sincérité. Je t'aimerais, pour toujours.  
Puis tout devient noir, plus de douleur, plus d'amertume... Plus... Rien.

* * *

 _ **Tu causa également ma perte.**_

* * *

Bon ! Alors je ne pensais pas à une telle tournure... J'ai beaucoup hésité, si au final il finissait par remonter la pente et finissait l'écrit sur sa présence au mariage lui souhaitant ses voeux, ou alors cette version plus triste... Egalement j'ai eu du mal à trouver comment lui faire perdre la vie mais j'ai pensé à la mutilation car comme avant il avait Shukaku pour le protéger il n'aurait jamais pu le faire, lui faisant ainsi découvrir cette sensation.

J'ai eu teeeeeeeellement de mal ! Jamais je n'ai été aussi proche du gouffre et dans cette situation. J'espère avoir réussi à retranscrire un minimum ce qu'il ressens même si j'ai l'impression d'être un peu gauche mais encore une fois je n'ai pas vécu quelque chose de similaire.

Je suis pas vraiment yaoi dans naruto alors au début ça m'a compliqué la tâche mais j'ai eu un élan brutal qui fait qu'au final j'ai bien suivi ce qu'on m'avais demandé malgré la galère totale pour mettre ça à l'écrit, pour trouver la trame etc...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, merci à vous tous !

PS : j'ai commencé le chapitre 8 de imprévu de taille, alors quand je retrouverais le fil du truc je continuerais et vous le mettrait !


End file.
